A Prehistory Love Story Chapter 1
by RoyalAssassinSiblings97
Summary: Hannah Knight was ranked #4 in the world in Dinosaur King but one day when she's had her first kiss stolen by a stranger she vows to search for him.   Rex/OC,Max/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

A Prehistory Love Story

Rex/OC and Max/Zoe

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dinosaur King or any of its characters. I own only Hannah Knight and her dinosaur Fang (an allosaurus).

Chapter 1: Introducing Hannah Knight

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" a man with a suit said. "Get ready for one of the most thrilling fights of your life. It's... DINOSAUR KING!" The crowd roars with excitement. Dinosaur King was now a game and was the most popular game in the world. People from all over would gather to fight in stadiums with their prehistoric reptiles to move up the ranks and make it into the top ten. The top ten would have a dinosaur tooth as a necklace to show their authority and power. Players truly respected them.

"Now'',says the man,"let's start the battle! In the west corner,we have the meanest,the dirtiest,the baddest person in town it's...  
>SHO ASAKURA!" Smoke started coming out of the door and a boy came out with raggedy clothes and a smirk on his face. His dirty-blonde hair covering half of his face. People started booing and throwing trash at him.<p>

"Come on people." he said. "You gotta like me at least a little bit."

"Get out of here cheater." yelled a man.

"Moving on...",said the man with the suit again,"...and in the east corner,she's fast,strong,cool,and cute. Ranked #4 in DINOSAUR KING it's...HANNAH KNIGHT!" Smoke came out of the door and a girl came out with pitch black hair with purple highlights and sky blue eyes wearing a purple dress with a purple sleeveless vest on top with a belt that the middle shows a amethyst for mountains wearing black fingerless gloves and purple tennis shoes with black knee length socks wearing a dinosaur tooth necklace. (A/N: Sorry her description is long but I wanted to show a visual image of her. :P) The crowd roared with excitement of having one of the top ten here to battle.

"Ranked #4 huh?" says Sho not sounding too impressed.

"Yeah. Why? Are you scared?" she asked.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH." the crowd says.

"You're really making me mad." he says through clenched teeth.

"By the way, do people really wanna see two little girls fighting out here?" she says smirking.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH." the crowd says.

"You know what? That's it!" he says. "Let's battle!" He grabs out his dino slider and pushes buttons.

"If you say so..." she says nonchalantly. She also grabs her dino slider and pushes buttons.

"Dino Slash! Let's go Brachiosaurus!" he yells. A large pale green brachiosaurus appears.

"Pffft! Please! Your vegetarian won't match my beast." she says.

"Dino Slash! Let's go Allosaurus!" she yells. A huge purple allosaurus appears with huge teeth roaring. The crowd roars yet again.

"Ready..." says the man with the suit. "FIGHT!" The Brachiosaurus charges at the Allosaurus but Allosaurus dodges.

"Not so fast." says Sho. "I activate Poison Ivy Cage!" He slashes the move card. It activates but before it can hit, Hannah starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" he says angrily.

"You still have a lot to learn buddy." she says smirking. "I activate Landslide." Rocks appear out of nowhere and smash the poison ivy to pieces.

"What happened?" asks Sho with shock.

"Landslide negates your move and it traps your dinosaur in the ground which means you lose a turn,can't attack,or move." she explains.

"OOOOOOHHHH." the crowd says.

"My final move card...Platinum Move Earthquake Rumble!" she declares. The whole crowd is stunned and sings a funeral song for him. People kept saying to him "Sorry dude you're gonna die." as if he was on the edge of death. (A/N: Let me elaborate.)  
>A Lesson:<br>The top 10 in Dinosaur King in my story have a metal to represent their ranking. #1 is gold,#2 is silver,#3 is bronze,#4 is platinum,#5 is copper,etc.  
>A metal card that matches their ranking which all the top 10 need to have enhances their abilities such as attack,defense,stamina,accuracy,control,<br>speed,strength,etc. The higher the ranking the more powerful your metal card enhances. (A/N: Back to the story.)

"Now Allosaurus put this dude's dinosaur back to extinction!" Hannah commanded. Allosaurus roars and the ground shakes wildly. A crack opens in the Earth and Brachiosaurus is sinking into the ground.

"No Brachiosaurus!" yells Sho.

"Alright Fang finish him!" commands Hannah. Allosaurus roars louder and the ground crushes the Brachiosaurus. Eventually, the Brachiosaurus glows and turns back into a card. The whole stadium is silent and then the crowds roars loudly like the sea.

"I can't believe it folks! Hannah Knight has won yet another battle." the man with the suit says. Sho's points are taken away from him and added to Hannah's Dino Slasher. Before Hannah could leave the stadium, Sho stopped her.

"Wait a second, how many points do you have?" he asks with curiousity. She glares at him as if he were the stupidest person on the planet and then takes out her Dino Slasher and shows him.

"WHAT? Over 2,000,000,000 points?" he yelled. The crowd looks at Hannah and are impressed.

"Yeah so?" she asks.

"I'm taking this." he says while smirking.

"WHAT?" she screams.

"Bye." he says and runs out of the stadium.

"Stop thief!" she yells and runs after him. People follow them and try to stop him. He runs across the lot and pushes people saying "Out of my way!" Eventually, he reaches a boy with blonde hair with a blue jacket,khaki pants,combat boots, and a dinosaur tooth necklace.

"Out of my way!" Sho screams and reaches out his hand to push the boy. However, the boy grabs his arm and flips him. Sho flips and lands on his face. He tries to get back up but the boy's foot keeps him down. His sharp blue eyes stare at him with anger.

"You know? It's not right to take what isn't yours." the boy says. Hannah and the crowd eventually catch up two seconds later. She sees Sho being put down by a stranger.  
>The boy looks and sees Hannah. Her face captivates him and he thought of a plan. He smirks to himself. He grabs the Dino Slasher from Sho's hand and reaches his hand out to give it to Hannah.<p>

"I believe this is yours." he says.

"Yes it is. Thank you." Hannah says and takes it from his hand.

"So..." he says. "Would you repay me with a cup of tea? Because I would rather have you." he says sulkily in her ear. She blushes pink and the boy grabs her chin and kisses her.  
>His tongue wanders around her mouth and she does the same. The crowd gets embarassed from watching this scene. After about 5 minutes, they stop and the boy smirks. He felt guilty on the inside for taking advantage of her like that but his brain was thinking very dirty right now and was controlling his body. He wipes his mouth and smirks again.<p>

"You're cute." he compliments. As he is about to leave, a hand stops him. He looks back and sees Hannah who was still blushing.

"At least tell me your name." she pleads. The curiousity in her eyes catches him again. He kisses her again but only for a short time.

"It's Rex. Rex Owens." he answers then leaves. She puts a hand over her mouth and finally comes to a realization. She was kissed by the Silver Prince. The one who was ranked 2nd in Dinosaur King. She runs away from the crowd who was still shocked at the scene from embarassment.

"That was my first kiss." she thought to herself. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Prehistory Love Story

A/N: I will be changing the dialogue and thoughts' layout in the story. For thoughts, it will be in regular way. Enjoy!  
>Note: In this story everyone is grown up here.<br>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dinosaur King or any of its characters. I own only Hannah Knight and her dinosaur Fang (an allosaurus).

Chapter 2: Welcome to the D-Gang

Hannah eventually gets to her house with her face still pink from the incident and slams the front door mom realizes she got home.

Hannah's Mom-Hannah your brother...

Before she could finish,Hannah slams the door to her room,runs and jumps on the bed,and buries her face in the pillow. A few minutes later, she turns in her back and stares at the remembers the long,lingering,and passionate kiss The Silver Prince gave shakes her head to prevent from lusting for knocks on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" she thought. She stands up, opens the door, and her older brother is standing there.

Tony-Hey squirt I was looking for were you? She hesitates imagining what would happen if her brother knew about the incident between her and the Silver Prince?

Hannah-I won another tournament and uhh...that's pretty much it. Tony didn't believe his sister judging from her tone.

"Note to self," he thought. "Get the truth out of my sister later."

Tony-Whatever you say. He closes the door and goes downstairs.A few minutes later, she goes down too to watch she gets down, her brother is on the couch waiting for her. He knows she already sat next to took a deep breath.

Tony-Squirt...can you explain why this on the news? He picks up the remote and turns on the TV.

The channel is the Dinosaur King news channel.

Newswoman- Breaking news. After 14 year old Hannah Knight won yet another Dinosaur King tournament,The Silver Prince Rex Owens steals a kiss from her. After retrieving her stolen Dino Slasher by her opponent Sho Asakura. Based on her expression, it was probably her first kiss. Wow. Who knew that even the Platinum Princess could experience love? I am Lina Evans reporting live from Dinosaur King news. Tony turns off the TV.

"Uh-oh." she thought. Tony's eyebrows start twitching.

Tony-So...some pretty boy thinks he can steal a kiss from my sister huh? Well he's wrong! No one touches my sister! I'm gonna kill him!

Hannah-Calm down Tony. Their mother comes in from the kitchen.

Hannah's Mom-What's all the fuss about?

Tony-Some dude stole Hannah's first kiss!

Hannah-Shut up you idiot! She blushed very hard. She wondered how her mom was going to react. Her mom's eyes widened but then she just smiled.

Hannah's Mom-Aww! How cute! Tony you're getting overprotective of her. As for you Hannah, you're growing up. I'm so proud of my children.  
>What the three didn't know however was that Hannah and Tony's dad was listening to their conversation.<p>

Hannah's Dad-What? Someone stole my little girl's first kiss? I'm gonna kill him along with you Tony!

Tony-Thank you! Finally someone understands my issue! Hannah's mom looks irritated with the two men,grabs out the rolling pin,and hits them both on the head with it.

Hannah's Mom-Don't mind what their saying Hannah dear. Let's go to the kitchen now. And as for you two as punishment for hurting Hannah no dinner.

Both-Aww man! Hannah's mom smirks.

Hannah's Mom-By the way, we were having spaghetti,chicken alfredo,and breadsticks.

Both-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hannah's Mom-Let's go Hannah dear. Hannah nods and goes with her mom to the dining room and closes the door.  
>(Time Skip To the Next Day)<p>

Hannah-Mom I'm going out today.

Hannah's Mom-Okay dear but be back by dinner.

Hannah-I will. Hannah closes the door and starts walking. Lots of kids stare at her and start whispering to each other.

"Great," Hannah thought, "They must have seen the news broadcast." She realized though that she finally reached the park. She sat down at a bench near the fountain. After 5 minutes, a group of boys come up to her with smirks on their faces.

Leader-So you're the Platinum Princess huh?

Hannah-Yeah what do you want? He grabs her wrist tightly and pulls her off of the bench.

Leader-Since you're first kiss stolen yesterday and to be kissed by the Silver Warrior two times, you must be a very good kisser. Let's see if that's true. He snaps his fingers and two henchmen step forward and hold Hannah by the arms. She struggles to get out.

Hannah-Let go of me! He pulls her chin and is about to kiss her when suddenly a voice boomed.

Mystery Voice-Let her go. The leader turns around and sees a boy with a golden cloak on him.

Leader-This is none of your business.

Mystery Dude-Actually this IS my business. Then the guy starts running to Hannah.

Leader-Get him! The henchmen run but are beaten up real easily by mixed martial arts moves. The leader gets scared and gets out a knife. He puts it on Hannah's neck.

Leader-Take another step and she dies. He puts it closer to her neck. The mystery guy takes slow steps towards him.

Mystery Dude-D-Gang code yellow.

Leader-What? The D-Gan... before he could finish two other figures come out with a green cloak and blue cloak. The one with the blue gets Hannah while the one with the green knocks the knife out of his hands. Hannah gets away from the blue cloaked stranger and does a karate kick and punch combo then flips him with an aikido move. They are all shocked by her fighting skills. The leader lands on his face and struggles to get up. Eventually, he and the henchmen get up.

Leader-We'll get you for this! Then they run away. Hannah sighs from relief.

Hannah-Thanks for saving me. When she turns around, the guy with the gold cloak's hood is off. She is shocked to see that Ranked #1 Max Taylor aka The Golden Dinosaur King was standing there with the gold cloak on him.

Hannah-The the the Ddddd...

Max-The Dinosaur King? I know but I'm not that famous.

Hannah-Really? Let's see you're Ranked #1 in Dinosaur King, you're super popular with the guys and girls, you're parents are famous archaelogists Dr. Spike and Aki Taylor, you're filthy rich, you're the founder of Dinosaur King, and you're Dinosaur is Chomp a lightning attribute of Triceratops. Max's eyes widened about how much she remembered about him.

Max-What's your name?

Hannah-Hannah Knight why?

Max-Ranked #4 right?

Hannah-Yeah

Max-Guys take off your cloaks. They nod and they do. Now Hannah is really shocked.

Hannah-The Bronze Queen Zoe Drake and...you! She points at the blue cloaked dude who was none other than the boy who stole her first kiss Rex Owens.

Rex-You miss me? He smirked while saying that.

Hannah-Heck no! You stole my first kiss in front of everybody!

Zoe-I'm sorry he did that. He can't control himself once he sees a girl he really likes. Hannah blushed a deep red.

Zoe-By the way I'm...

Hannah-I know. Zoe Drake. Ranked #3 in Dinosaur King currently dating Max which is where you earned the name the Bronze Queen, your parents are veterinarians,you're one of the founders of Dinosaur King, your sister is Reece Drake who made the teleporting device that helps you travel around the world, you're filthy rich too, you're popular with the guys and girls but whenever guys try to hit on you Max gets jealous and gives a death glare which you nicknamed "The Reaper Glare", and your Dinosaur is a Parasaurolophus which you nicknamed Paris that's a grass attribute. Zoe's eyes widened and her jaw drops.

Zoe-Are you a stalker or something?

Hannah-I have my resources. She smirks to herself.

Max-Anyway based on the abilities you displayed in front of us we would like to ask you something.

Hannah-What?

Max-We would love for you to join the D-Gang. Hannah's eyes widened and her jaw drops. Then she faints.

Zoe-I think you overdid it Max.

Rex-I think so too. A few seconds later, she gets back up.

Hannah-Are you serious? You want me to join the D-Gang?

Rex-Yeah with the intelligence and the fighting skills you have you're perfect D-Gang material. She blushed a deep red.

Hannah-It's nothing!

Max-So do you wanna join or not? Hannah thinks and smiles.

Hannah-Yes.

Zoe-Yay! Finally a girl joins our gang!

Hannah-Hey guys to celebrate do you wanna come to my place for dinner?

Max,Rex,and Zoe-Sure.

Hannah-Let's go then. They walk out of the park to Hannah's house. When they get to her house, their eyes widened at the five story building.

Zoe-This is your house?

Hannah-Yeah.

Max-What are we waiting for? Let's go! They walk next to Hannah. Once they get up to the door, Hannah opens it with her key.

Hannah-Mom! I'm home! I also brought friends. Is that ok?

Hannah's Mom-Of course dear. They all take off their shoes and walk to the kitchen while Max,Rex,and Zoe admired the house during their walk. Then they finally reach the kitchen. They stop admiring and go next to her again. Hannah's mom looks at the group and she smiles.

Hannah's Mom-Oh! What a beautiful girl and handsome boys! They blush at the comment.

Max,Rex,and Zoe-Thank you ma'am. Hannah's mom smiles then she spots Rex and points at him.

Hannah's Mom-Aren't you the boy who stole Hannah's first kiss?

Rex-Uhh... What they didn't know was that Tony and Hannah's Dad were listening.

Tony-What? You're the pretty boy who stole my sister's...

Hannah's Dad-...and my little girl's...

Both-First kiss? Rex is shocked at this. They actually saw the Dinosaur King news broadcast.

Hannah's Mom-You two...are really irritating me! Then she hit them on the head with the rolling pin. After Tony rubbed his head, he saw Max and Zoe. Then he got on one knee.

Tony-It's an honor to meet you my lord and my lady.

Hannah-Stop it Tony! You're embarrassing me! Then she flipped him with an aikido move.

Tony-Oww!

Zoe-Seriously do you take martial arts or something?

Hannah's Mom-Yes. She's an 8th dan in Karate and 6th dan in Aikido. All three's eyes widened at that statement.

Hannah-Mom! Please! Her mom laughs.

Hannah's Mom-I'm sorry dear. Now kids let's go have dinner now shall we? And as for you two... no dinner!

Tony and Hannah's Dad-NOOOOO! The kids and Hannah's mom go in the dining room and close the door.  
>(Time Skip After Dinner Into Hannah's Room)<p>

Zoe-You have a nice room.

Hannah-Thanks.

Max-It's really cool. It has books on dinosaurs,fossils,and everything.

Hannah-Wanna see something really cool?

Rex-Yeah we all do.

Hannah-Follow me. They get up from the floor out of her room and go to another room in the house. They stand in front of the door.

Hannah-Are you ready? The three nod at her question. She opens the door and it's dark. She sits at the bottom of the door and slides.

Hannah-Whee! Come on guys! They look at each other and shrug. First Zoe goes, then Rex, and then Max. They reach the floor but it's still dark.

Hannah-Ok guys say any continent you want.

Zoe-Europe. The lights turn on and light a certain area with lots of dinosaur fossils and teeth. The D-Gang's eyes widen.

Rex-What is all this? he asked with astonishment.

Hannah-All the dinosaur fossils found in Europe.

All Three-What?

Max-You've got to be joking!

Hannah-I'm not kidding!

Zoe-Guys she's not kidding! She shows them the different dates, where the fossils were found, and what species it was.

Rex-Max! You forgot to do the ceremony for Hannah to become part of the D-Gang! Max-That's right! I need a sword.

Zoe-Will this rapier work?

Max-Definitely! Toss it here. Zoe threw the sword like a javelin perfectly and Max caught it.

Hannah-Zoe? You know how to toss a spear?

Zoe-Yeah I took some lessons.

Hannah-No Zoe you don't understand. That was a perfect javelin throw. A simple rookie couldn't have pulled it off. Wait a second! I remember something!

Max-What do you remember?

Hannah-Zoe used to be one of the youngest javelin throwing pros ever. They called her "Athena" when she was competing because she was like a goddess the field. She's the whole reason I started javelin throwing but she disappeared and a cocky French dude named Pierre took her place.

Zoe-Don't say that name! Anyway, Athena is dead! I've already given up on that dream. Hannah's knees started to buckle, then she got on her knees, and started crying.

Hannah-I thought of you as my hero Zoe! Whenever I would always have javelin lessons, I would always miss the target because of my daydreaming. But...whenever I saw your "Athena" side on the field, it inspired me to try harder. Why did you quit so easily? Zoe's eyes turned dead. Max went up to Zoe and hugged her while Rex comforted Hannah.

Zoe-I'm sorry Hannah. Then she broke from Max's hug and hugged Hannah. Eventually, all of them hugged altogether.

Rex-Wait! Let's get to the ceremony! Then they broke the hug. They got in their cloaks. Max in the middle, Rex on the left, and Zoe on the right. Max held up the rapier. Then Zoe gave Hannah a purple cloak. Hannah put it on with satisfaction and kneeled on one knee.

Max-I hereby pronounce you as part of the D-Gang. Then he touched both of her shoulders gently with the rapier. Then they put the rapier away.  
>Max held out his hand.<p>

Max-Will you join us? Hannah nods and takes his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A Prehistory Love Story

Me: How was the story so far?  
>Max: I'm impressed with the story you made.<br>Hannah: -_- But did you really have to make me and Rex kiss?  
>Me: Yup Rex: *comes in and kisses Hannah passionately*<br>Hannah: *pushes him away while blushing* YOU PERVERT!  
>Rex: *smirks* You know you're just making me lust for you more.<br>Zoe: Rex! Cut it out!  
>Rex: Sorry mother. *says sarcastically*<br>Zoe: WHY YOU!  
>Rex: Anyways...*does a handstand* Hannah you're wearing white. Very nice choice it's pure I like it.<br>Hannah: *pulls down her skirt* YOU PERVERT!  
>Me: Anyways moving on with the story do the disclaimer Zoe.<br>Zoe: YingYang23 does not own Dinosaur King. If she did, this story would be season 4. Enjoy!  
>Me: One more thing. New OCs are going to appear in the next few chapters. I'm gonna spoil only one in this chapter.<p>

Chapter 3: Secrets

Hannah was thinking about yesterday. She tossed and turned thinking about what Max said.  
>Flashback Time!<br>Max-Hannah now that you're part of the D-Gang you're gonna start small by attending meetings because you're a newbie.  
>Hannah-I'm ok with that but what about after that?<br>Max-Let's see press conferences,tournaments,traveling around the world to see our fans,and etc.  
>Hannah-*sweatdrops* Ok.<br>Max-Good. Tomorrow the meeting is at McDonalds. You know where that is? The one on Main Street?  
>Hannah-Yeah.<br>Max-Be there tomorrow at 2 pm. Don't be late.  
>Hannah-Ok.<br>End Flashback!  
>She looked at the clock. It read 1:30 pm.<br>"Shoot. I better get dressed already or I'll be late." she thought. Instead of wearing her purple tennis shoes, she wore her dark brown combat boots. She also wore her cloak. She went downstairs and walked to the door.  
>Hannah-Mom! I'm going out!<br>Hannah's Mom-Ok! Be back before dinner! Hannah opened the door and closed it behind her. She went out the gate and started walking down the block. Lots of her friends saw her cloak and were stunned. When she was out of the block, her friend Mina who was curious about the cloak.  
>"Isn't that the cloak of the D-Gang? Don't tell me...No. That's impossible." Mina thought.<p>

Flashback Time!  
>Mina-Hey Hannah wanna come over today?<br>Hannah-I'm really sorry but I have to be somewhere. Maybe some other time.  
>Mina-I see...ok. Mina hung her head with depression.<br>"That was the 7th time this week she said no. What's going on?" she thought.  
>Flashback Ends!<p>

Mina decided to follow Hannah. Hannah was on Main Street and saw McDonalds. She went inside and saw a bunch of Dinosaur King players there. She was stunned that the whole place was almost filled. The players' heads turned around and saw Hannah. They were stunned but when they saw her cloak they were even more stunned. All the players got one knee.  
>Players-Welcome Platinum Princess. The Royal Family is on the 2nd floor.<br>Hannah-Thank you. Mina was stunned at this. Hannah was actually going to meet with the Royal Family of Dinosaur King. She wanted to see the Royal Family for herself too.  
>"I really want to see The Royal Family but...what about all those players guarding the 1st floor?" Mina thought. Then she saw a vent and smiled.<br>Bingo. Hannah climbed the stairs until she reached the 2nd floor. There was a table where the D-Gang was sitting at. Hannah-Good afternoon guys.  
>Max,Rex,and Zoe-Afternoon. She sat down next to Zoe who was ecstatic to see her here.<br>Max-Alright. Let's start the meeting. Meanwhile, Mina who was in an air duct was watching the meeting.  
>"I can't believe this! All of the Royal Family is here. The Dinosaur King Max Taylor,The Bronze Queen Zoe Drake,The Silver Prince Rex Owens, and of course my best friend Hannah Knight The Platinum Princess." she thought. She leaned in for a closer look but her weight pushed open the air duct door and she fell.<br>Hannah-Mina! What are you doing here? Mina got up and stood then kneeled on one knee.  
>Mina-I'm so sorry your Graces! I was curious of my friend and decided to follow her! She hasn't been hanging out that much with me lately so I got curious.<br>Tears came out of her eyes. She wondered the worst. Suddenly,Hannah hugged her.  
>Hannah- *voice breaking* I'm sorry for not noticing.<br>Mina-It's okay. Both-*start crying* Narrator-The D-Gang felt bad so they did this.  
>Max-How about in order for you to hang out with Hannah more,you can become one of our messengers.<br>Mina-*wipes away tears* Are you sure my King?  
>Zoe-Sure. Plus that moment touched all of us. *wipes her eyes*<br>Rex-Sure. Fine by me. *grabs Hannah's chin* As long as Hannah's happy.  
>Mina-*embarrassed*<br>Hannah-*shoves him away*  
>Max-Alright Mina was it? Get on one knee. Oh but first...*gives her a box* put this on will you?<br>Mina-Ok. *goes to bathroom,changes,comes out,then looks at herself* No way! This is the special uniform of the top messenger!  
>Zoe-*winks* Exactly. This is our present to you.<br>Mina-*is touched* Thank you! I'll do my best on this job!  
>Hannah-*smiles* By the way, can you go to the Kansai branch and give this to Governor Saito? *gives her a envelope*<br>A/N: Dinosaur King also works like a constitutional monarchy. Different branches like Shibuya,Ikebukuro,and etc. The top ranked over there could be called if male it's a duke,if a female it's a dutchess. Messengers would have a special vehicle to ride to that city. Back to the story.  
>Rex-The bike's outside at the back. Here are the keys. *tosses her a pair of keys*<br>Mina-*bows* Thank you Your Majesty. *opens back door* I'll be back! *closes it* Mina gets on the motorcycle and starts it.  
>"Wow. This is an honor. In order to show my gratitude, I'll be the best damn messenger they've ever had!" Mina thought.<br>(Time Skip to When She Arrives at Kansai)  
>Mina-Where's the duke's base? She looked and saw a building made of polished and shiny iron.<br>"That must be it." thought Mina with amazement. She parks in front of the gate. The guards notice her.  
>Guard-Sorry. No players or citizens allowed here.<br>Mina-*shows badge* I bring a message from the Dinosaur King.  
>Guard-Oh my goodness! The royal messenger. *gets out walkie-talkie* My lord! The royal messenger brings a message from the King!<br>Voice-WHAT? Send her in! The guards then open the gate and she rides inside. When she stops at the porch, she gets off her motorcycle and walks towards the door. She hesitates then knocks. A guy with a butler outfit and silver hair and red eyes opened the door.  
>Butler-You must be the royal messenger. Please follow me to Saito-sama's room. Mina agrees and starts following him. She admires the artwork and sculptures of dinosaurs and they eventually stop in front of large cherry wood doors. The butler slowly opens the door.<br>Butler-Saito-sama. The royal messenger is here.  
>Voice-Send her in. The butler bows and directs his hands towards the inside of the room.<br>Butler-You may enter. She enters in the room and she looks around. It's a large office with a view and a library of books. Mina stops admiring and walks towards the desk where a boy with light blonde hair and grass green eyes wearing a Victorian outfit is writing on papers. Mina stands at the front of the desk.  
>Mina-Saito-sama. I bring a message from his Highness the Dinosaur King. He looks at up and notices her.<br>Saito-Ah yes! The Royal Messenger! Please give the letter.  
>Mina-Of course. She fishes in her messenger bag for the message with the iron seal. She grabs it,takes it out,and gives it to Saito.<br>Saito-Thank you. Here is your compensation.  
>He transfers some of his points to Mina's Dino Slasher.<br>Saito-You may wait in the kitchen and help yourself to any food you desire. I must read the message and write a reply. This may take a while so I just ask for your patience.  
>Mina-Ok.<br>Saito then snaps his fingers and the same butler appears.  
>Saito-Arata. Take the Imperial Messenger to the kitchen and let her have any treats she desires.<br>Arata-Yes master.  
>Mina-*bows* Thank you Saito-sama.<br>Saito-It is not a problem. She leaves out the door with Arata.  
>(Time Skip A Little Bit)<br>Mina after all those treats decides to go to the bathroom. She walks past Saito's office again and stops when she hears something disturbing. *hides behind door*  
>Inside the Room...<br>Arata-Saito-sama. Are you sure you can make Hannah-hime yours with her being watched?  
>Saito-*chuckles evilly* Do not worry for me Arata. I will surely make her mine. But that arrogant Prince Rex stands in my way! *bangs fist on table* I know! I will humiliate that arrogant prince! Then I will kidnap her and force her to become my wife! *laughs evilly* It's perfect!<br>Arata-Very good plan my Lord. *pretending to be impressed*  
>"Oh no!" Mina thought. "I have to tell the Royal Family!"<br>Saito-Arata. Tell the guest I am done with the reply letter.  
>Arata-Yes sir. *walks out the door,closes it,and sees Mina*<br>Arata-What are you doing?  
>Mina-*sweatdrops* Nothing...<br>Arata-*sighs* Listen. I won't tell Saito-sama. You have to tell the Royal Family about his plan. I am actually a spy for the Royal Family.  
>Mina-*impressed* Really?<br>Arata-*nods* Now I'll bring you in. Act with me here.  
>Mina-*nods*<br>Arata-Good. *opens door* Saito-sama. I brought her here.  
>Saito-Ah yes.<br>Mina-*stands in front of desk*  
>Saito-Thank you for your services. *gives her reply letter with gold seal*<br>Mina-*takes it* You're welcome.  
>Saito-*nods* Arata. Please take her to the door.<br>Arata-*nods* Follow me Royal Messenger. *both go out the door and close it*  
>At the Front...<br>Arata-*gives Mina a tape recorder* Here.  
>Mina-*looks at it* What is it?<br>Arata-I recorded all of Saito's evil plan on it. Show it to the Royal Family.  
>Mina-*nods and puts it in messenger bag* (AN: Way too much nodding! XD) Thanks Arata.  
>Arata-*smiles* I have work to do. Be careful.<br>Mina-I will. *gets on motorcycle,starts it,and leaves out the gate*  
>"I have to tell the Royal Family before it's too late!" Mina thought. "...Oh shoot! I forgot! The Royal Ball is tomorrow! Anyway,I still have to tell them."<br>What she didn't know was that someone was following her.

Me: Uh-oh. 0_0 What now? Cliffie! If I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

A Prehistory Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Dinosaur King. Repeat do NOT own Dinosaur King. I only own Hannah,Fang,and my other OCs which will be revealed later on in the story.

Chapter 4: The Royal Ball

Everyone that played Dinosaur King was excited about one thing and that was that tomorrow The Royal Ball would start. It would have been an honor if you were invited. Max announced it to have lots of people guard Hannah to prevent Saito from executing his evil plan.

Flashback!  
>Mina parked quickly in the back of McDonalds and jumped off the bike. She burst through the back door desperately and ran upstairs to the 2nd floor. When she reached the meeting room, she slammed the door open as if an 11.5 earthquake started.<p>

Everyone except Mina-Ahhhhhhh! Then all eyes turned toward Mina who was breathing heavily from running.

Hannah-Jesus Mina! Don't scare us like that!

Mina-Sorry but it's an emergency your Highnesses.

Max-What's wrong?

Mina-You guys know Arata right?

Zoe-Of course. He's our best spy. Why?

Mina-He was a butler for Lord Saito and he found out that...Lord Saito was gonna force Princess Hannah to become his wife.

Everyone except Mina-WHAT?

Everyone except Max-*starts asking Mina questions like madmen*

Max-Don't pressure her!

Everyone except Mina-*apologizes and goes back to their seats*

Max-Mina tell us the whole story.

She tells him and the council the whole story.

Hannah-That dude is a psycho! Why me?

Zoe-It makes sense since Hannah's one of the prettiest girls in the royal family.

Max-Yeah but how does he intend to do it?

Mina-Well he's gonna...humiliate Prince Rex at the ball by defeating him in a match and kidnap Princess Hannah.

Everyone except Mina and Rex-WHAT?

Boy #1-He must be mad if he thinks he can beat The Silver Warrior at Dinosaur King!

Boy #2-We have to protect Hannah-sama no matter what!

Everyone except Max and Mina-*starts talking loudly like mad*

Rex-That bastard wants to challenge me? Well I'm gonna *&%%$#*&*#$#!

Zoe-*hits him on the head with a book* Language!

Rex-Owww!

Mina-I have a plan to stop Saito.

Hannah-Really? What?

Mina-First we have to...

Flashback Ends!

(Time Skip to the Day of The Ball at 6:45 In Makeup Room)  
>It was almost 7:00 pm and the ball was gonna start soon. Mina helped Hannah get ready since she was a fashionista.<p>

Hannah-Are you sure this dress will get his attention?

Mina-Of course it will.

Hannah-It's beautiful. You really are a fashionista.

Mina-*blushes* Stop it! You're flattering me.

Hannah-*smiles*

Mina-Now let me just put on jewelry...and done! You're ready to be presented.

(At the Venetian Ballroom on the Top of the Stairs at 6:55)

Rex-Where is she?

Zoe-She'll be presented last. Remember?

Max-Meanwhile guys we're first.

Announcer-Presenting their Royal Majesties King Max and Queen Zoe and Prince Rex!

Everyone-*claps*

The three walk down the stairs gracefully. Max wore a white and gold Victorian type outfit with a blue sash flowing across his chest. Zoe was wearing a caramel colored gown holding a fan and her hair tied in a loose bun. Rex was wearing a blue and silver colored Victorian type outfit. The three reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the thrones.

Zoe and Max-*sat down on thrones*

Rex-*stood next to Max*

Random Girls in Crowd-Kyaaa! Rex-sama!

Rex-*flashed a smile*

Girls-Kyaah!

(At the Top of The Stairs)

Mina-Are you ready?

Hannah-*breathes* Yeah.

Announcer-Presenting her Royal Majesty Princess Hannah!

Hannah walks down the stairs. Everyone-*completely stunned*  
>(AN: In order to shorten description, imagine Akiza Izinski's outfit from Yu-gi-oh 5ds. Except change the shoes to purple knee length combat boots,the dress is purple,black,and white,and make the skirt into gown length.)

Rex-*stunned the most*

When Hannah reaches the bottom of the stairs, a bunch of guys start asking her to dance with them. But she puts up her hand telling them "No". She stands next to Zoe and greets her.

(From One of the Front Windows)  
>Stranger-*looks through the binoculars* Just you wait Princess Hannah! You'll be mine!<p>

(Back Inside)  
>A council member comes up to Max.<p>

Council Member-Saito is here my Lord.

Max-*nods*  
>The front door bursts open and Lord Saito is standing there. Everyone curtsies or bows to him and go back to their business.<p>

Saito-*walks up to Royal Family*

Max-Welcome Sai-

Saito-*ignores him and walks up to Hannah*

Hannah-Yes?

Saito-*kisses her hand*

Hannah-*blushes*

Rex-*angry vein appears*

Saito-I challenge you The Silver Prince Rex Owens to a Dinosaur King match for the hand...*pulls Hannah close to him* of Princess Hannah Aranea Knight!

Rex-*really angry* I accept!

Saito and Rex-*gets out Dino Slashers and start pushing buttons*

Rex-Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away! *Carnotaurus appears and roars*

Saito-Dino Slash! Pterodactyl, wash away his dinosaur! *A blue Pterodactyl appears*

The Pterodactyl dives to slice Carnotaurus' skin but Carnotaurus dodges.

Saito-*smirks* Move Card! Rain Kunais! *huge kunai made of raindrops appear and soar towards Carnotaurus*

Rex-Not if I can help it! Move Card! Tornado Wall! *wall made of wind appears and blocks*

Saito-*smirks wider* This next move card will be the final blow! Iron Move Card Hurricane! *starts raining hard and strong winds start*  
>injure Carnotaurus by numbing his skin*<p>

Rex-*laughs* You still have a lot to learn Saito! Silver Move Card Cyclone Storm! *super powerful wind appears and stops the hurricane then hits Pterodactyl with a powerful blow*

Pterodactyl-*turns back into a card* Hannah-Winner! Rex Owens!

Everyone Upstairs-*cheers loudly*

Saito-*drops to his knees* I'll get you next time! *leaves with servants*

Everyone Upstairs-*comes downstairs and start congratulating him* Hannah-*squeezes through the crowd and stands in front of Rex then smiles* Thanks for saving me. *kisses him*

Rex-*eyes widen with surprise then starts to kiss back*

Everyone-Oh la la!

Max-*stands up* Let's celebrate!

Everyone-*cheers*

Rex-*holds out his hand*

Hannah-*smiles and takes it*

Both-*start waltzing along with everyone else then stops,looks into each other's eyes,and this time they...French Kiss!*

(Somewhere Unknown)  
>Unknown Person-You have failed me again Saito!<p>

Saito-I'm terribly sorry master! Please give me another chance!

Unknown Person-No! You have failed me too many times to deserve another chance! Take him away!

Guards-*drag him by the arms*

Saito-WAIT! NOOOOOO! *disappears*

Unknown Person-*stares out the window* You better not fail me Kira.

Kira-*drops from the ceiling and lands* I won't Master.

Unknown Person-Soon I will destroy Max Taylor and become the Dinosaur King then I'll take over the world. Mwahahahahahaha!

Me: 0_0 Uh-oh! Now what? Well if you wanna know, press the blue button! The next chapter is Enemies! so subscribe if you want it. I'm putting the series on hold for awhile because I got a MacBook and am MacBook illiterate so I'll have to figure out a way to keep writing the series so meanwhile please wait. Unless you can help. Thanks :)


End file.
